Fighting Fire with FIre
by E.G. Potter
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley have been bitter rivals since their first year at Hogwarts. But in an attempt to escape an absurd arranged marriage, Scorpius tells his family that he and Rose are in love. Something has to change between these two and fast: the clock is ticking, and it's more than just Scorpius's future at stake.


Challenge: Multi-Chapter Boot Camp

Prompt: Fight fire with fire

Words: 1,757

Notes: More to come soon, please let me know what you think!

* * *

01. You've Got to be Kidding Me

I flicked my wand lazily, floating things around my room simply because there was nothing better to do. My entire family was downstairs and I wanted to steer clear of them as much as possible. It wasn't that I didn't care for them in some capacity, I really did, but they were extremely annoying to me because all they wanted to do was ask my plans for after Hogwarts were and tell me how proud they were to finally have a Malfoy as Head Boy again. I was eagerly awaiting the start of the school year, which was in less than a week.

There was a knock at my door. I sighed, returning the model broomstick to its place on my dresser. Flopping back on my bed, I called, "Come in."

The door opened, revealing a thin girl with dark hair and dark eyes. She glared at me. "Scorpius," she said in way of a greeting.

"Hello, Astrid," I greeted my cousin with cool tones just this side of acidic. My mother's sister Daphne had married my Father's friend Theodore Nott and Astrid and Ingrid, my cousins, were the result. I could only thank Merlin that I wasn't a female because then I would have been forced to endure countless sleepover parties and the like with them. Astrid, by happy, happy chance, is four months younger than me; Ingrid, a whole four years.

If Astrid and I hadn't been related, our parents probably would have attempted to set us up by now. Thank God for the cousin factor, even though that's not been known to make much difference in pure-blood circles.

"Aunt Astoria wanted to me to remind you that you're expected at the dinner table in no less than thirty minutes." The brunette turned on her heel and left. She really just doesn't like me. But I guess that's mutual, I mean, there's only so much childhood teasing that one can deal with before deep-seeded hate sets in.

OooO

Dinner was an unpleasant affair. Combined Malfoy-Greengrass family gatherings only happened when there were important things to be discussed, which meant they were very infrequent and typically didn't result in good things. As it turned out, our parents had an announcement. Oh, goody. I couldn't wait.

Everyone was seated in their customary place. Grandfather Malfoy at one end with Grandmother Malfoy to his right and my father to his left. I sat next to my father with an empty chair between me and Uncle Theodore, while my mother sat opposite of me and beside Astrid. Grandfather Greengrass sat at opposite of Grandfather Malfoy, at the other end of the table, even though it was my father's house. We Purebloods must always stand on ceremony. Grandmother Greengrass sat at her husband's right hand, and across from my aunt Daphne. Ingrid sat between her mother and sister.

The conversation was less than interesting. Astrid and I were both asked what our post-Hogwarts plans were (Astrid laid out a five-year plan about Wizarding fashion design; I shrugged and mentioned the Healing apprenticeship I had applied for during the previous school year), Ingrid prattled on about the classes she had signed up to take this year, and Father bored us all with the details of his company's newest exports to Bulgaria. After some time, Grandmother Greengrass turned to me and asked, "Scorpius, dear, are you excited to be Head Boy?"

I swallowed the last bite of my bread pudding, savoring the sweet rum sauce it was doused in. "It will be interesting," I admitted. "But I don't know how excited I am for all of that responsibility."

Mother smiled at me over her wine glass. "You have to grow up at some point, Scorpius," she said, tucking a strand of her honey blonde hair behind her ear. Her blue eyes sparkled, and I knew she was teasing me.

Beside me, Father cleared his throat. "Yes, you do. And that's partially what this dinner is about."

I turned to look at him. "Is that so?"

"Yes," his voice sounded strained, as though he hated what he was about to say. The room suddenly felt very small and crowded. My aunt shifted in her seat while my mother looked down at her clasped hands. What was going on here?

"It has been brought to my attention, by both my father and my father-in-law, that the number of pure-blooded wizards is rapidly shrinking. With those of our number who are marrying far below their station, Mudbloods and even worse in some cases, the purity of magical blood has become quite diluted," he stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. "And since neither you nor Astrid has shown any preference toward those that you have dated in the past, blood status notwithstanding, it has been decided…" He trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

Sweet Merlin, what was he suggesting?

Grandfather Greengrass spoke up impatiently. "What your father is trying to say, Scorpius, is that Lucius and I have discussed it," he motioned toward Grandfather Malfoy who simply nodded his head, "and we have decided that you and Astrid will be married in a years' time."

Astrid choked on her pumpkin juice, spewing it across the empty table and coating the empty chair beside me in orange liquid. I felt like all of the wind had been knocked out me, like someone had hit a Bludger into my rib cage. I stared at my grandfather, while my cousin looked desperately at her mother.

"You want us to what?!" Astrid's high pitched voice rose even higher, although previously thought impossible. "I can't marry him! We're related!"

I just chewed my lip. How was this even okay?

Astrid continued. "Do you know how screwed up our kids would be?!"

I'm not sure why appalled me more - the fact that she was right or the fact that she has previously thought about it.

"It's really in everyone's best interest, poppet," Grandfather Greengrass said. We both shot him a dirty look. He recoiled, drawing his hands up in a "don't shoot the messenger" position.

"Scorpius, darling, you've been very quiet about this," Mother said, leaning across the table to take my hand. I had to think fast.

"Well, you see Mother, I'm actually... Uh, well, I'm actually in love with someone else." The words were no sooner out of my mouth than I began to wish I hadn't said them.

This statement raised eyebrows around the room simultaneously. Father fixed me with a piercing state as 13-year old Ingrid gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth. I really had to think fast. Someone who would irritate my family beyond measure, just for even suggesting this insane endeavor...

"Her name.." I took an unsteady breath, not believing what I was about to do. You had to fight fire with fire, right? "Her name is Rose Weasley."

And that was when my mother fainted.

OooO

An hour later, things weren't much better. The family gathering had reconvened to the drawing room, and Ingrid had been sent to the library, something that greatly disappointed her because she thrived on drama. Vapid child.

Mother lay on the couch, her feet in my father's lap, nursing a very strong cup of tea that I assumed wasn't just tea. No one had really spoken since _my _announcement, which I thought was a much less preposterous suggestion than me marrying Astrid. A Malfoy could be in love with a Weasley, right?

Very wrong.

"Scorpius," Grandfather Malfoy drawled, "I'm afraid I don't quite understand your… situation." He looked at me over his steepled fingers, as though daring me to say 'Weasley.'

"You heard what I said, Grandfather," I said, leaning back in my chair, trying to be a cool about the situation as I could. _Just keep it together, Scorp, it's not like they're going to ask for proof._

"When did this happen?" Father asked me. I couldn't read his face, so I had no idea what was going on in his mind.

"Um, recently," I lied. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Astrid staring at me like I'd grown a second head. This would work if she just played along. "Remember, Astrid? She went with me on the last Hogsmeade weekend of the term."

"Uh," Astrid said. "Yeah. Definitely."

Well, at least she wasn't as empty-headed as I had thought. I mouthed a silent _thank you_ to my cousin, praying that no one else saw.

"So that means you've been together for at least three months, then?" Grandmother Malfoy asked me. There was something different about the way she was looking at me, like she knew something that no one else did.

"About three or four, yeah, I haven't really been keeping up with it." Merlin, when did I become such a good liar?

Everyone else in the room seemed to be too stunned to speak, but Grandmother laughed. "She must not appreciate that very much, dear."

I had a bad feeling my face was red. "Eh, it hasn't really come up, so, y'know."

I didn't think that things could get worse, except until they did.

"I must meet her then, Scorpius!" Grandmother Malfoy proclaimed. "We all must! I remember her parents when they were your age, but certainly their daughter must be much different if you're dating her."

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"That settles it then!" She smiled victoriously. "I really can't believe you didn't bring this up sooner, I mean, she could be the one!"

"Uh," was the only intelligible thing I could produce.

My father looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Mother," he said, looking between the two of us. "What are you getting at here?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really, Draco," she said, raising her wine glass to her lips. "I just think it would be a wonderful idea if Scorpius brought young Miss Weasley to our Christmas Ball."

My mother was recovered enough to smile at the prospect. "Oh, Narcissa! What a lovely plan!" She reached over and grabbed my hand. "I can't wait to meet her, darling."

I looked at my father who had a similar look of disbelief on his face. Behind him, Astrid was trying not to laugh. _Damn her. _

"Yes," I said, my voice faltering. "A lovely plan indeed."

I had half a school year to convince Rose Weasley to date me. Did I mention that she can't stand to be around me, let alone speak to me?

Fighting fire with fire, indeed. I was doomed.


End file.
